


Creo que no todo está perdido

by Diana924



Series: Al otro lado del río [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, New York City, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che sarebbe andata male era qualcosa che Andrés de Fonollosa aveva messo in conto.Sequel di "Creo que he visto una luz al otro lado del río", dove Rodrigo dimostra per l'ennesima volta di saper gestire la vita degli altri ma non la sua
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Hailey Rutledge/Rodrigo de Souza
Series: Al otro lado del río [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900879
Kudos: 1





	Creo que no todo está perdido

Che sarebbe andata male era qualcosa che Andrés de Fonollosa aveva messo in conto.

Cercare Rodrigo de Souza si era rivelato insolitamente difficile, più di quanto avesse inizialmente creduto. Avrebbe potuto procurarsi un elenco telefonico di New York o cercare su internet ma dubitava che il messicano credesse ai telefoni o che dopo il disastro di quattro anni prima comparisse ancora su internet. Aveva quindi chiamato l’impresario Bertelli spacciandosi per un importante uomo d’affari spagnolo interessato ad assumere il maestro Rodrigo per una sera, chiedendogli se dopo lo spettacolo di cinque anni prima fosse rimasto in contatto con il maestro.

Bepi Bertelli era stato chiaro, anzi cristallino: non sapeva dove fosse Rodrigo e non voleva nemmeno saperlo, non dopo tutti i problemi che aveva avuto.

Aveva quindi chiamato la New York Symphony e una certa Gloria Windsor gli aveva dato l’indirizzo attuale di Rodrigo, avvisandolo però che al momento il maestro era impegnato e che la sua agenda era piena.

New York era una città disgustosa, orrendamente borghese e strapiena di americani, prima si fosse occupato dei suoi affari e prima se ne sarebbe potuto andare aveva detto prima di bussare alla porta, entrare nel condominio era stato fin troppo facile.

Rodrigo de Souza gli aveva aperto con un sorriso, poi lo aveva riconosciuto e aveva cercato di chiudergli la porta in faccia, per fortuna era più veloce di lui ma era evidente che l’altro lo detestava e non voleva averlo in giro per casa.

<< Io non so cosa ci facciate qui ma vi prego di andarvene da casa mia, davvero …non puoi stare qua, dico sul serio! >> si lamentò l’altro quando si sedette sul divano, quello non era un appartamento ma un campo di battaglia. << E soprattutto, come sapevi dove trovarmi? >> aggiunse preoccupato.

<< È bastato fare le telefonate giuste, e non mi spiego perché mi odiate tanto, maestro >> disse prima che l’altro cominciasse a buttare in aria diversi soprammobili, plastica … assolutamente disgustoso pensò lui.

<< Non lo sai? Davvero? Io so tutto, e quando dico tutto intendo tutto …o dimentichi che io e Martìn ci diciamo tutto da oltre vent’anni? Ci vuole una bella faccia tosta a presentarsi qui! E come sai che si trova con me a New York? >> rispose l’altro infuriato.

<< Ho chiamato Eva, mi ha insultato per almeno dieci minuti per poi farsi sfuggire che era con voi. Il resto sono faccende private >> si limitò a rispondere, di certo non avrebbe affrontato quell’argomento con un pazzo come Rodrigo de Souza. Eva Berrote lo aveva letteralmente investito d’insulti prima di aggiungere che no, quella santa checca di suo fratello non era a Palermo, lei non sapeva dove fosse ma era con Rodrigo, e poi aveva ripreso ad insultarlo.

<< Di cui sono perfettamente al corrente. Malato terminale …ma se scoppiate di salute, la medicina fa passi da gigante >> dichiarò l’altro mentre armeggiava in cucina, o nel punto che probabilmente serviva da cucina.

<< Come ho già detto sono faccende private, potete dirmi dove posso trovare il nostro comune amico? >> domandò e sentì l’altro sbuffare.

<< Hailai lo ha portato a Broadway, ogni due settimane vanno a vedere uno spettacolo, poi lo porta a ballare in un locale a Tribeca, tornano per le nove, ceniamo tutti e tre e poi lo metto a letto >> rispose Rodrigo, prima di sistemargli di fronte un bicchiere ricolmo di un liquido indefinito che poteva essere tranquillamente un veleno messicano.

<< Io ho fatto quel che dovevo, spero che lei ne sia cosciente >> tentò di dire, stando attento a non toccare il bicchiere.

<< Non in quella maniera, mai in quella maniera. Capisco che pensavi di morire ma … ci sono altri sistemi, sono io che l’ho rimesso in sesto, o almeno ci sto provando. Quello è maté, e non l’ho avvelenato, anche se avrei dovuto farlo >> fu la risposta dell’altro.

Come fossero riusciti a trascorrere le successive tre ore senza dirsi una parola era un mistero. Rodrigo si era limitato a chiedergli se voleva altro maté, e ottenuto un suo rifiuto aveva scosso la testa per poi berne altri due bicchieri in rapida successione.

Poi sentirono la porta aprirsi e vide due persone entrare, una doveva essere Hailai, o almeno così la chiamava Rodrigo, l’altro era Martìn. Rimase senza parole nell’osservarlo: Martìn era dimagrito, questo era palese, aveva le occhiaie e il sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia era falso, se ne sarebbe accorto chiunque e forse Rodrigo e Hailai avevano volontariamente scelto di non farci caso. Avevano così tanto di cui parlare, e sapeva di dovergli almeno una spiegazione ma l’altro non gliene diede tempo. Lanciò a Rodrigo uno sguardo deluso, come se il messicano avesse organizzato tutto e poi se ne andò in un’altra stanza lasciandolo senza parole, il Martìn che conosceva non si sarebbe mai comportato così: avrebbe urlato, gli avrebbe lanciato ogni singolo oggetto, avrebbe anche pianto ma mai avrebbe rinunciato allo scontro.

<< Vado a parlargli, vi consigliò di parlare sul terrazzo, abbiamo gente a cena e vorrei evitare un omicidio >> dichiarò Rodrigo prima di lasciarlo solo con Hailai.

***

Di tutte le stronzate che Rodrigo poteva fargli quella era indubbiamente la peggiore.

Non era un ingrato, questo mai, sapeva che se non fosse stato per l’altro si sarebbe probabilmente ucciso ma quello … quello era troppo. Solo il cielo sapeva quanto avesse impiegato per poter parlare di Andrés de Fonollosa e di cosa fosse successo a Firenze senza piangere, e sapeva fin troppo bene che quell’amore mai pienamente vissuto aveva finito per segnargli la vita ma questo … tutto ma non quello. Eppure si era fidato di Rodrigo, era uno dei suoi amici più cari e gli era grato per averlo ospitato senza fargli pressioni, erano già due anni che dormiva nella stanza degli ospiti, gli aveva raccontato tutto e l’altro lo aveva tradito in quella maniera, facendo arrivare Andrés, quello non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Sapeva bene che la vita a New York era un mero sopravvivere a cui si sottoponeva per far contento Rodrigo, ma che l’altro lo avrebbe tradito così gli era inconcepibile. Che bell’inganno aveva architettato l’altro, ecco dove spariva quando negli ultimi tempi rispondeva al telefono, sicuramente decideva con Andrés tempi e luogo dell’incontro, ed era sicuro che anche Sergio avesse partecipato, fosse solo come esercizio mentale.

<< Smettila di comportarti come un bambino e affrontalo >> disse una voce che gli fece fare un salto, aveva dimenticato che era inutile chiudersi a chiave, non con Rodrigo che si era fatto fare delle copie per “sorvegliarlo meglio”, parole sue.

<< Tu un giorno mi farai morire, sappilo. Vi state divertendo voi due? Hai avuto davvero un’ottima idea, sai? Sei un idiota, uno stronzo, un grandissimo figlio di puttana … >> lo aggredì prima che l’altro lo interrompesse: << Non è stata una mia idea, è venuto qui di sua spontanea volontà >>

<< E io ci devo credere? E come sapeva dove fossi? >> domandò, in tanti anni non avrebbe mai immaginato che Rodrigo lo credesse davvero così stupido.

<< Eva. Tra un insulto e l’altro tua sorella gli ha rivelato che eri con me, e io sono abbastanza facile da trovare >> ammise Rodrigo, avrebbe dovuto fare un bel discorsetto non solo ad Eva ma anche a Dinis la prossima volta che tornava a Buenos Aires, oh si.

<< Dovrò parlare anche con lei, sai che non posso tornare di là >> rivelò, dieci anni di amicizia buttati via, erano bastati cinque minuti perché il suo sogno più grande si avverasse per poi tramutarsi nel suo incubo peggiore, per lo spazio di un respiro aveva avuto tutto quello che poteva desiderare eppoi Andrés glielo aveva strappato via. Il colmo dell’ironia era che non riusciva ad odiarlo come voleva e come l’alto meritava, se solo fosse stato più discreto, se fosse rimasto in silenzio se … sapeva di aver sbagliato, non rimpiangeva nulla ma allo stesso tempo era troppo doloroso anche solo ripensarci.

<< Puoi e devi, vi lascio parlare in terrazza. Sei abbastanza forte per decidere cosa fare: se volerlo nuovamente nella tua vita, in che modo sta a voi deciderlo, o se vuoi allontanarlo per sempre. Ho la sensazione che farà quello che tu gli chiedi, sappi che puoi restare qui quanto vuoi >> dichiarò Rodrigo prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

<< Rodrigo? >> lo chiamò e l’altro si voltò nella sua direzione.

<< Tu sei molto più squinternato di quanto credessi. E sei un buon amico >> ammise facendo ridere il messicano.

<< E non hai ancora visto nulla >> rispose l’altro prima di andarsene canticchiando Carlos Gardel per poi passare a …divideva casa con un bambino, un bambino nel corpo di un tappo messicano, non c’erano altre ipotesi.

Rodrigo de Souza aveva molti difetti ma era anche testardo e aveva la pretesa che tutti attorno a lui fossero felici, motivo per cui li aveva sistemati in terrazzo, aveva chiuso la porta-finestra e se n’era andato nell’altra stanza, Martìn lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che l’altro stava origliando.

<< Rodrigo ti ha offerto del maté? >> meglio cominciare con qualcosa di neutro, che entrambi potevano gestire senza problemi.

<< Due bicchieri, come riesca a bere quella bevanda senza riportare forti danni neurologici non lo so >> rispose Andrés senza però sorridere.

<< Non dovresti scherzare su queste cose … non tu almeno, qualsiasi sia il trattamento sperimentale a cui ti stai sottoponendo funziona >> mormorò, era stato il primo a sapere della malattia di Andrés ma l’altro non era mai sceso nei dettagli con lui, limitandosi a rivelargli che non c’era una cura efficace.

<< Un piccolo ritrovato israeliano, per il momento funziona sebbene rallenti il decorso, non lo blocca o tantomeno lo combatte. Ma sappiamo entrambi che non sono qui per parlarti della mia salute >> fu la replica di Andrés, e aveva ragione e torto allo stesso tempo.

La malattia aveva fatto precipitare il corso degli eventi facendoli uscire dalla bolla di parole non dette e gesti non fatti dove si erano nascosti per dieci anni, la malattia era stato uno dei motivi per cui avevano elaborato quel piano, un gigantesco regalo di addio e un’uscita indimenticabile, la malattia forse era stato uno dei motivi per cui tutto era andato a puttane e lui si era ritrovato con il cuore a pezzi, un alcolismo cronico e pensieri suicidi che apparivano ogni giorno più seducenti.

<< Forse, io non ho nulla da dirti. Ti ho detto tutto quattro anni fa e ricordiamo entrambi com’è finita, non ho altro da aggiungere >> ammise a malincuore. Lo aveva amato alla follia per dieci anni e quel che era peggio lo amava ancora, nonostante quello che Andrés gli aveva fatto lui lo amava ancora, Martìn sapeva che era una follia ma …era sicuro che nemmeno volendo sarebbe riuscito a smettere di amare Andrés de Fonollosa ed era venuto a patti con quella verità molto tempo prima.

<< Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Le circostanze sono cambiate da allora, voglio che tu lo sappia >> dichiarò Andrés, aveva paura di scoprire cosa l’altro volesse effettivamente dire.

<< Sei ancora vivo, hai sicuramente molto più denaro di quanto tu possa spenderne e da qualche parte a Lione qualcuno ha memorizzato la tua faccia nel caso tu rimetta piede in Europa >> rispose lui prima che entrambi scoppiassero a ridere.

<< Spero allora che tu abbia compreso i motivi a monte della mia decisione. So bene che non li accetterai mai ma spero che tu possa capire >> dichiarò Andrés. Sapeva bene che l’altro aveva provato qualcosa per lui, altrimenti non avrebbe ricambiato il bacio, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che qualsiasi cosa fosse era meno importante del piano, della malattia, di Sergio e di tutto il resto, era sempre così, lui veniva sempre per ultimo e alla fine era stato gettato via come un giocattolo rotto, qualcosa che non è più utile nemmeno per stare in un angolo a prendere polvere.

<< Tu non provavi per me quello che io provavo per te, la storia più vecchia del mondo. Ti ho forzato la mano e hai voluto stravincere, semplice >> replicò lui.

<< Questa è la tua interpretazione, io ne ho un’altra, se vuoi ascoltarmi >> e ora cos’era quella rivelazione?

<< Abbiamo alternative? >> precisò lui.

<< Non volevo che mi vedessi, che vedessi come mi sarei ridotto. Saresti rimasto fino alla fine, lo sappiamo entrambi e sai fin troppo bene che odio non avere il controllo. So per esperienza diretta come sarebbe andata a finire e per nessuna ragione al mondo avrei voluto che condividessi il mio fardello … quando ami davvero qualcuno devi sapere quando lasciarlo andare, per il suo bene >> fu la rivelazione di Andrés.

Non era possibile, quel figlio di puttana spagnolo non gli stava dicendo che …cazzo no, tutto ma quello no! Era pronto all’indifferenza, persino a farsi prendere in giro per aver creduto a qualcosa d’impossibile ma quello … quello no. Sarebbe rimasto al fianco di Andrés fino alla fine? Sicuramente, si sarebbe preso cura di lui, lo avrebbe aiutato, sostenuto e curato come un’infermiera senza alcun senso di disgusto o pietà e una volta che l’altro sarebbe morto …non ci aveva pensato. Comprendeva perché l’altro non avesse voluto che lo vedesse in quelle condizioni ma non lo accettava, era un suo diritto scegliere se rimanere o meno, non era giusto che Andrés avesse deciso per lui.

Quando ami qualcuno lascialo andare era una frase da film o da romanzetto rosa, di quelli che sua madre leggeva quando era bambino ma nella vita reale non funzionava così, non meritava di essere allontanato perché l’altro aveva deciso per lui pur amandolo, almeno aveva ottenuto una nuova ammissione tra un giro di parole e l’altro.

<< Io avevo il diritto di dire la mia, era una mia scelta restare o andarmene, non avevi alcun diritto di decidere al posto mio, non dopo quello che hai detto quattro anni fa >> ammise.

<< Forse, ma ormai è accaduto e … possiamo provare a recuperare il tempo perso >> propose Andrés come se si trattasse di una mera questione di affari. Stava per rispondergli quando un aeroplanino di carta finì di fronte a lui: Rodrigo. “Gli altri sono arrivati, riprenderete il discorso dopo cena” era scritto con una calligrafia elegante e con una R a mò di firma che ricordava un violino, oh Rodrigo.

<< Dovremmo riprendere questo discorso dopo la cena >> concluse Andrés prima di dargli la mano. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe dato dell’idiota ma in quel momento Martìn trovò incredibilmente facile stringere la mano di Andrés nella sua per poi farsi condurre fuori di lì come se fosse un bambino.

***

Tutto sommato poteva andare peggio pensò Martìn Berrote, poteva andare molto peggio.

Rodrigo si era limitato ad aggiungere una sedia e poi aveva fatto le doverose presentazioni, un luccichio negli occhi che non gli piaceva per nulla, sintomo che il messicano ne stava pensando una delle sue. E si parlava di un tizio che si era gettato da un aero assieme alla sua orchestra, si gettava nel cesto delle occasioni e che sarebbe stato in grado di vivere solamente di maté e aria.

Gloria Windsor e Thomas Penmbridge non avevano fatto domande, il termine “the Spanish prick” però lui lo aveva sentito benissimo ed era sicuro che lo avesse sentito anche Andrés, che la New York Symphony fosse a conoscenza della sua travagliata e quasi inesistente vita sentimentale era un gentile omaggio di Rodrigo de Sousa.

Aveva imparato un po’ di inglese in quei due anni ma non abbastanza da sostenere una conversazione, lui e Rodrigo parlavano spagnolo e Hailai volente o nolente stava imparando quella lingua.

<< Primo posto in Corea del Sud …è pur sempre un risultato, chi ha curato l’esecuzione? >> domandò Andrés in un inglese assolutamente perfetto e accademico, a lui non era mai interessato migliore, non quando lo spagnolo durante le loro brevi soste in Inghilterra si era offerto di tradurre per lui, sapeva però come chiedere se c’era un angolo tranquillo per scopare, quello in almeno sei lingue.

<< Un certo Danny, noto nell’ambiente dei DJ come Erase Face, se vuole posso farle ascoltare >> fu la risposta, o davvero il suo inglese era pessimo o a breve si sarebbe divertito. Cinque secondi dopo vide l’espressione inorridita di Andrés non appena l’altro premette il tasto “play” sul suo telefono e si limitò ad un’alzata di spalle.

<< Interessante, veramente interessante >> si limitò a dire Andrés dopo cinque secondi di ascolto, avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo che ascoltare un pezzo di musica dance composto da un vecchio direttore d’orchestra inglese era un’esperienza trascendentale … ma così non si sarebbe gustato il divertimento.

Rodrigo evitò ogni tipo di argomento che potesse anche solo riguardarli poco prima di annunciare che lui andava a letto ma che loro non si facessero alcun problema, quella era anche casa loro e la stanza degli ospiti era abbastanza grande per due.

<< Tu lo sai vero che sono due anni che dormo lì dentro, vero? >> cercò di farlo ragionare, qui si stava correndo troppo.

<< Dove c’è posto per uno c’è posto per due, al massimo vi stringete un po’ >> fu l’unica risposta di Rodrigo prima di chiudersi in camera sua. << Sai com’è fatto, se vuoi ti porto delle lenzuola nuove >> propose Hailai in un misto di inglese e spagnolo, quanto gli mancava Anna Maria … era completamente folle ma non lo aveva mai trattato come se fosse fatto di vetro.

Ed ecco che ora si ritrovava in quella situazione.

Non era la prima volta che lui e Andrés dovevano dividere un letto, anzi c’erano state dozzine di occasioni in cui per necessità erano stati costretti a dormire insieme ma quello era diverso, completamente e assolutamente diverso.

<< Se vuoi posso dormire sulla poltrona, o sul divano del soggiorno >> propose, non si sentiva così a disagio da quando a quindici anni aveva baciato di nascosto Ricardo Aguirre nei bagni della scuola. Da un lato la sola idea di dormire con Andrés, solo dormire, di saperlo accanto a sé, poterlo abbracciare, poter sentire il suo corpo premere contro il proprio era inebriante ma d’altro lato aveva paura di rendersi ridicolo, di correre troppo e che tutto quello fosse solamente un sogno. Aveva il terrore di svegliarsi da solo in quel letto o peggio ancora di svegliarsi a Palermo, circondato da bottiglie vuote e una disperazione quasi solida.

<< Non dire assurdità, basterà che ci stringiamo un po’ >> fu la risposta di Andrés, come riuscisse a gestire tutto quello che stava accadendo con assoluta tranquillità era qualcosa che Martìn gli invidiava profondamente.

<< Dovremmo parlare, senza artifici retorici o frasi ad effetto: solamente la verità >> replicò Martìn prima mettersi a letto, Rodrigo avrebbe pagato per quello prima o poi.

<< Dovremmo, adesso però dormi, tra il jet lang e gli americani è stata una lunga giornata >> lo provocò Andrés, i gringos erano invero esseri peculiari, molto divertenti da osservare ma appena ne sarebbe stato in grado avrebbe lasciato avrebbe lasciato New York per Beunos Aires, Palermo o ovunque Andrés desiderasse.

<< Gringolandia è strana ma ci si abitua, buona notte >> dichiarò lui prima di voltarsi dall’altro lato e sistemarsi i tappi per le orecchie.

<< Buona notte mi amor >> si limitò a rispondere l’altro, e ora come faceva a prendere sonno?

***

Andrés de Fonollosa era abituato a sveglie inconsuete, effetto collaterale di un mix di carcere e viaggi per mezza Europa, ma quello … quello era assurdo.

Non era la prima volta che si svegliava ascoltando musica ma …Gloria Estefan a volume spaccatimpani era ancora più noiosa del solito, e com’era possibile che riuscisse a sentire proprio Gloria Estefan? Ora capiva perché Martìn dormisse con i tappi … cosa non si faceva per amore.

Hailey Rutledge lo stava aspettando appoggiata al muro con un’espressione a metà tra quella di una madre sconsolata e quella di una fidanzata che si stava divertendo un mondo. Davanti ai suoi occhi gli si presentò lo spettacolo di Rodrigo de Souza con addosso solamente pantaloncini e vestaglia intento a cucinare la colazione, tutto rigorosamente al ritmo di Gloria Estefan e tutto rigorosamente scoordinato.

<< È caduto dal seggiolone da bambino e ha battuto la testa, vero? >> domandò con il suo migliore inglese osservando quel messicano mezzo matto.

<< Non ne ho idea, dopo un po’ ci si abitua. È una persona meravigliosa, quando ha saputo cosa è accaduto ha prenotato il primo volo per l’Italia e mi ha letteralmente trascinato a Palermo preoccupatissimo. Gli vuole un mondo di bene altrimenti non avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo riprendere, anche se … a volte è un po’ esuberante >> rispose Hailey.

<< Non deve essere stato facile avere entrambi sotto lo stesso tetto >> constatò lui sperando che lei capisse.

<< Inizialmente no, Rodrigo è troppo ottimista e Martìn spesso fa discorsi che non approvo ma insieme formano un essere umano decente. Ci ha raccontato tutto una sera, Rodrigo ha poi tradotto per me perché l’inglese di Martìn è tremendo e si rifiuta di provarci seriamente, gli avete fatto un grande torto ma se siete qui forse sapete come sistemare le cose >> lo rimproverò Hailey mentre dallo stereo si udiva la voce di Ney Matogrosso.

<< Sono faccende personali, ma non volevo che soffrisse. Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato a simili livelli, è mia intenzione non lasciarlo più >> ammise lui, tutto quello era assurdo, e di certo l’ambiente non aiutava.

<< Spero che mantenga la parola, sa com’è che abbiamo avuto la certezza che questa volta … poteva accadere una disgrazia? >> domandò Hailey mentre Rodrigo aveva cominciato a preparare la tavola a modo suo.

<< Ligia aveva un convegno a Palermo di ... quello di cui si occupa. Quando non mi ha visto si è preoccupata e ha chiamato Dinis, il quale in quel momento aveva un turno all’ospedale. Dinis ha poi avvisato Eva la quale ha chiamato Rodrigo perché niente e nessuno riusciranno mai a rovinare le sue tre settimane di vacanza a Bahìa Blanca >> intervenne Martìn che doveva aver origliato per tutto il tempo, cosa avesse effettivamente compreso lui lo ignorava.

<< L’affetto familiare che tu e tua sorella vi dimostrate mi sconvolge ogni volta >> dichiarò lui, aveva visto la famiglia di Martìn solamente due volte e non ne aveva mai ricavato una buona impressione, brave persone ma … complicate.

<< Eva prega perché io muoia, io prego perché lei muoia e continuiamo a mettere Dio in un tremendo imbarazzo, tutto normale >> fu la risposta di Martìn in tutta tranquillità poco prima che Rodrigo facesse loro segno che potevano sedersi.

Tutto quello era folle, assurdo ma in qualche maniera stranamente domestico, aveva la certezza che Rodrigo avesse origliato ogni loro conversazione ma era anche sicuro che l’altro non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ed era sicuro che anche Martìn fosse sicuro di quel fatto.

***

A onore del vero Rodrigo de Souza avrebbe meritato un premio come matchmaker, come dicevano gli americani.

Se doveva essere sincero Andrés de Fonollosa non gli piaceva. Troppo egoista, troppo psicopatico e anche troppo etero per uno come Martìn ma per qualche strano motivo che non si era mai sforzato di comprendere quei due stavano bene insieme, come amici ma soprattutto come coppia. Se n’era già accorto a Venezia ma poi era accaduto quello che era accaduto e lui ed Eva avevano dovuto raccogliere i pezzi, aveva persino fatto venire Leo da San Pietroburgo a sue spese per Martìn.

E nonostante quello era incredibile come i due si completassero, qualsiasi cosa avessero andava al di là delle semplici etichette o delle categorizzazioni, non era nemmeno amore ma una fusione di anime completa e assoluta che mai prima di allora aveva visto.

Quando lo aveva rivisto a New York, nel suo appartamento la tentazione di cacciarlo era stata forte ma aveva deciso che l’ultima parola spettava a Martìn, che decidesse di perdonarlo, rifiutarlo o anche cominciare una relazione con lo spagnolo, lui si sarebbe intromesso il meno possibile. Questo non gli aveva impedito di origliare ogni loro conversazione in quei due giorni, Hailai si lamentasse pure ma Martìn era famiglia e lui doveva pur avvisare sua nonna a Città del Messico, Ligia a Rio de Janeiro ed Eva a Beunos Aires.

Tutto era andato meglio di quanto credesse.

Non si sarebbe aspettato quel finale e nulla gli assicurava che potesse durare ma si riteneva piuttosto soddisfatto si disse osservando quella cartolina di Firenze. Perché due uomini che da poco vivevano in illecito concubinato avessero scelto come loro sede un antico monastero lui non lo capiva, e non erano affari suoi.

Sarebbe dovuto passare a trovarli prima o poi, ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata dopo la quarta stagione di Mozart in The Jungle e PRIMA della terza stagione de La Casa de Papel, o segunda temporada se seguite la programmazione spagnola  
> \- il titolo è di nuovo un verso di "Al otro lado del río", OST de "I Diari della Motocicletta"  
> \- Hailey, o Hailai secondo Rodrigo, è una santa  
> \- Carlos Gardel è stato uno dei più grandi cantanti argentini, ironia della sorte nacque in Francia, o in Urugay dato che sulla questione c'è tuttora un dibattito  
> \- Rodrigo ha fischiettato "Recuérdame", traduzione di "Remember Me" di "Coco" dove lo stesso Gael Garcia Bernal ha interpretato la canzone  
> \- a Lione esiste la sede generale dell'Interpol  
> \- la canzone di Thomas nella Season 3 è alta musica, nonché numero 1 in Corea de Sud, mai dimenticarlo  
> \- Gringolandia è come vengono definiti gli Stati Uniti da coloro che vengono del centro e sud America, non ha connotazioni offensive  
> \- "gringos", termine che designa gli statunitensi, specialmente i wasp, utilizzato da centro e sudamericani, in Argentina il termine si riferisce anche agli immigrati di origine europea, specialmente greci e italiani  
> \- Ney Matogrosso è un cantante brasiliano, la cui voce da controtenore e il corpo androgino lo resero negli anni '70 il paladino della musica alternativa e della sottocultura queer, è tuttora famosissimo e amatissimo  
> \- Bahìa Blanca è una località marittima argentina nei pressi di Buenos Aires, non è considerata altamente turistica ma è comunque abbastanza frequentata


End file.
